F91 Gundam F91
The F91 Gundam F91 ("F91" standing for "Formula 91") is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam F91. The unit is piloted by Seabook Arno. Another F91, colored dark blue and yellow, is piloted by Harrison Martin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Reduced in height compared to its famous predecessor (15.2 meters compared to 18.5) and mass (19.9 tons fully loaded while the RX-78 took off fully loaded at 60.0), the F91 was regardless immensely more powerful. It is armed with a pair of machine cannons in the chest, vulcan guns in the head, a pair of back mounted variable speed beam rifles, beam sabers, newly developed beam shield, which was much more effective then the solid state shields used by past mobile suits, and can be optionally equipped with a beam rifle and a beam launcher. As the F91 was smaller and lighter than its predecessors, these features served to make it faster, more maneuverable, and all-around more efficient. The greatest weapon of this Gundam was its twin 'V'ariable 'S'peed 'B'eam 'R'ifles, which (despite the designation "beam rifle") were actually built-in weapons drawing their power from the mobile suit's fusion reactor. They could vary the speed of the beam fired to produce different types of beam and thus the damage dealt. Its other unique feature is the bio-computer, which instead of reading the pilot's thoughts, feeds battle data directly to the pilot's brain. However, due to the mental stress, it's best utilized by a newtype. These components, however, made it generate excessive heat. Thus, aside from numerous cooling ducts and heat sinks on its shoulders, its mouth can be opened as a vent; the F91 can also dissipate excess heat by shedding the outer layers of its armor. This process creates afterimages of the mobile suit made up of metallic particles, which can deceive not only the eyes of enemy pilots, but also radar and other sensors. This phenomenon came to be known as the 'Me'tal 'P'eel-off 'E'ffect, or MEPE for short. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Gundam F91 is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The F91 is equipped with a pair of fire-linked mega machine cannons in its chest, and they are more powerful than the vulcan guns. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of most mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor that have not been treated to resist it. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and the F91 has two beam sabers stored in the left hip armor. The hands of the F91 are capable of rotating 360 degrees continuously, and when it holds the beam sabers, this effectively creates a beam buzz saw. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the standard ranged weapon of Earth Federation mobile suits, it fires a compressed mega particle beam which can penetrate any physical armor, leading to the saying that any mobile suit equipped with a beam rifle had the power of a battleship at its disposal. The F91's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable e-pac and can be stored on the waist weapons mount. ;*Variable Speed Beam Rifle :The greatest weapon employed by the Gundam F91 is a new type of beam rifle known as the Variable Speed Beam Rifle, or VSBR for short. Rather than being a hand-carried weapon powered by an energy cap or e-pac, the VSBR is mounted on the mobile suit itself and powered directly by its reactor. The pilot could adjust the speed at which the mega particles used in the beam fire were accelerated. Slower-speed particles produced a wider beam that delivered more raw damage, and higher-speed particles create a more tightly focused, penetrating beam. Thus, the F91's pilot could choose to deliver beam damage on a wider area or focused, high-speed shots to penetrate thick armor or even beam shields. The Gundam F91 is equipped with two Variable Speed Beam Rifles which are mounted on the unit's backpack. ;*Beam Launcher :An optional weapon of the Gundam F91, the beam launcher can be stored on the waist weapons mount. The beam launcher is in essence a beam bazooka, utilizing the technology of a beam rifle on a slightly larger scale, and is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam launcher fires slower moving mega particles, causing its beam to widen and allowing the beam to cause damage over a greater area, ideal for dealing with battleships or catching multiple mobile suits off-guard. ;*Beam Shield :The F91 Gundam is equipped with a pair of beam shield generators. The first beam shield generator is mounted on the left arm. The second is a spare stored in the right hip armor. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Like beam sabers, the F91's beam shields have an internal battery that can power the shield even when not connected to the mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Computer System :A new kind of man-machine interface that is functionally a reverse psycommu system, the bio-computer places less strain on its human operator. The bio-computer is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hoped to employ it as a mobile suit control system and install it in the Gundam F91 for experimental purposes. As its name implies, the bio-computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data on a computer monitor, the bio-computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Heat Radiation Fins :The weapons and high performance of the Gundam F91 made it a very powerful mobile suit, however that power came at the cost of potentially overheating from the tremendous amount of heat the weapons and systems generated. To offset this problem a set of three radiator fins were installed into each shoulder. During normal operations the radiator fins are hidden within the shoulder armor, but after extended operation as heat builds up the radiator fins would be deployed to help shed the excess heat. ;*Weapons Mount :Although the Gundam F91 has a multitude of built in weapons the designers intended it to operate a number of optional hand held weapons. For the purpose of carrying the additional weapons the designers included a weapons mount to hold either the F91's beam rifle or beam launcher. History The Gundam F91 is a prototype developed by Strategic Naval Research Institute as part of their Formula Project. Various revolutionary technologies have been adopted, making it a machine which has reached a tidemark for Mobile SuitsMaster Grade 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 2.0 model kit. The Gundam F91 was completed in U.C. 0116 and operational tests took place during U.C. 0121 to U.C. 0122 The Gundam F91 made its combat debut against the Oldsmobile Army in U.C. 0122 with Bergh Scred, former pilot of the F90 Gundam F90, as its pilot. During the Crossbone Vanguard's attack on the space colonies in the Frontier Side, the Gundam F91 was onboard the training ship ''Space Ark'', a modified Clop-class light cruiser. It was then piloted by Seabook Arno, son of the bio-computer's designer. Seabook would show the power of the Gundam F91 during his first sortie against a scouting party of the Crossbone Vanguard in the Frontier I colony, destroying three enemy machines. Seabook would then take the Gundam F91 on a mission to infiltrate the Crossbone Vanguard controlled Frontier IV colony to search for his friend Cecily Fairchild. The Gundam F91's final mission during the war would be to fight against the Crossbone Vanguard invading Frontier I. This battle have three distinct stages. The first stage was to fight off enemy mobile suits, including members of the elite Black Vanguard Squadron. The second stage was to destroy all of the Bug automated weapons that Carozzo Ronah released into the colony. The final stage took place out in space where Seabook's Gundam F91 and Cecily's XM-07 Vigna Ghina engaged Iron Mask's XMA-01 Rafflesia and destroyed it. By U.C. 0133, the F91 became a limited production MS. The Earth Federation sortied a number of these Gundam F91s against the pirate group Crossbone Vanguard after the Federation were tricked by the Jupiter Empire pilot Zabine Chareux that they were resisting arrest. One notable unit was painted blue and piloted by Harrison Martin who was a close match for Seabook Arno and his more advanced XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1. Even ten years later, the Gundam F91's VSBR presented a threat against Seabook Arno's Crossbone Gundam X-1, and managed to pierce two beam shields before being blocked by the Crossbone Gundam X1's powerful beam zanber. Variants ;*F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type ;*HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type ;*RX-99 Neo Gundam ;*RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam ;*RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai ;*F91 Gundam F91 Imagine ;*Gundam F91RR Gallery F91-verka.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Ver.: front view F91-gff-rear.jpg|GFF Ver.: rear view F91-HarrisonMartinCustom_GFFVer_p01_front.jpg|Harrison Martin Custom (GFF Version): front view F91-HarrisonMartinCustom_GFFVer_p02_back.jpg|Harrison Martin Custom (GFF Version): rear view F91-dw2.jpg|Gundam F91 as featured in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 F91 Roll Out Color.jpg|Gundam F91 (Roll Out Color): aerial testing at SNRI circa July, U.C. 0116 F-91.jpeg f91-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle f91-beamlauncher.jpg|Beam Launcher f91-vsbr.jpg|Variable Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR) ARMS.jpg|List of Gundam-type supportive firearms in U.C. 0100s, including Gundam F91's VSBR (second from top) f91-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber f91-beamsaberrack.jpg|Beam Saber rack f91-beamshielddeployed.jpg|Beam Shield deployed f91-sparebeamshieldrack.jpg|Spare Beam Shield rack g02.jpg|SD Gundam F91 LH2 F91.png|SD Gundam F91: artwork for Lost Heroes 2 Harrison 02.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom) as featured in Gundam War card game Harrison 01.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom) as featured in Gundam War Nexa card game ChCYUxTUcAEs79T.jpg|Gundam F91 as featured in Gundam Cross War F91-kondo.jpg|Gundam F91: illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo F91-art3.jpg|Gundam F91 artwork by Kunio Okawara: torso close-up F91-art1.jpg|Gundam F91 artwork by Kunio Okawara F91-art2.jpg|Gundam F91 vs. Rafflesia: artwork by Kunio Okawara F91-924104135.jpg|Gundam F91 as featured in offficial Gundam series calendar F91 Gundam F91.jpg|Gundam F91 (from Gundam Perfect File) F91-girl-02.jpg|Gundam F91 MS Girl: illustration by Mika Akitaka F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Colors) - MS Girl.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom) MS Girl 1334377832371.jpg|Gundam F91 and Vigna Ghina vs. Rafflesia: artwork by Yuji Kaida 1329804431612.jpg|Gundam F91: official art for poster F91 B-CLUB.jpg|Gundam F91 on the cover of B-Club magazine (Vol.61; December 1990) Harrison Martin.jpeg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom): artwork by Yuichi Hasegawa 2015-05-22_130725.jpg|Gundam F91's M.E.P.E. as seen on Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 f91vsZZ.jpg|Gundam F91 vs ZZ Gundam Ribbons-arno.jpg|Gundam F91 (right) and Reborns Gundam Ep-49-4.jpg|Gundam F91's cameo in Mobile Fighter G Gundam TV series F91-HarrisonMartinCustom_GundamBuildFighters.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series Gundam f91 vigna ghina ii colors.jpg|Customized Gundam F91 (Gundam Build Divers Ep 10) Fan Art 1333374337493.jpg Gunpla 10238882p.jpg|1/144 HGUC F91 Gundam F91 (2013): box art F91MassProduce.jpg|1/144 HGUC F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom; 2014): box art OldGundamF91.jpg|1/100 Original F91 Gundam F91 (1991): box art MG - F91 Gundam F91 - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG F91 Gundam F91 (2006): box art mg-f-91-gundam-f91-harrison-custom-pa.jpg|1/100 MG F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom; 2006): box art MG_F91_Gundam_Ver._2.0.jpg|1/100 MG F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 (2018): box art OldGundamF91-60.jpg|1/60 Original F91 Gundam F91 (1991): box art Action Figures GFF_0021a_GundamF90_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0021a "F90 Gundam F90 / F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom)" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0021a_GundamF90_box-back.jpg|GFF #0021a "F90 Gundam F90 / F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom)" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0021a_GundamF90-GundamF91HarrisonMartin_Sample.jpg|GFF #0021a Gundam F90 figure: product sample (right) with parts convertible to Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Custom) figure (left) GFF_0021b_GundamF91_box-front.jpg|GFF #0021b "F91 Gundam F91 / F90II Gundam F90II" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0021b_GundamF91_box-back.jpg|GFF #0021b "F91 Gundam F91 / F90II Gundam F90II" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0021b_GundamF91-GundamF90II_Sample.jpg|GFF #0021b Gundam F91 figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to Gundam F90II figure (right) RobotDamashii_f91_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91" (2010): box art. RobotDamashii_f91-MEPE_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91 (MEPE Version)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): box art. RobotDamashii_f91-HarrisonMartin_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91 (Harrison Martin Custom)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): box art. RobotDamashii_f91-HarrisonMartin-SkullHeart_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91 (Harrison Martin Custom)- Skull Heart Version" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): box art. Notes and Trivia * In Keroro Gunso 4th movie, Natsumi Hinata's new 723 powered suit is based on F91 MS Girl. Reference F91 Gundam Formula 91 - Specifications and Design.jpg|F91 Gundam F91 - Specifications/Design GundamFIX Scene9 Gundam F91.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 9 - Gundam F91 External links *F91 Gundam F91 on MAHQ.net ja:F91 ガンダムF91